


Cheerleader Dream Squad

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Molestation, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, fem!Galo, fem!Kray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Kray Foresight and Galo Thymos are both on the cheerleading squad at Promepolis High and the two of them compete for the affections of the newly hired coach and art teacher.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Original Character, Kray Foresight/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cheerleader Dream Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@TheNSCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40TheNSCookie).



> As usual, mind the tags before reading. 
> 
> Kendrick Himura is [@TheNSCookie](https://twitter.com/TheNSCookie)'s original character and this fic was requested by them as well! Hope u enjoy!

The new art teacher is just adorable. Purple hair and smiles, sweet, an absolute gentleman. It’s no surprise he’s popular among the female students, many of them sighing dreamily at the chance to go on a date with him. They’re lucky he’s the cheerleading coach, the sweet, pretty thing he is. It’s certainly unfortunate how  _ professional _ he is, always keeping his hands to himself, correcting form in the most impersonal, clinical way. But that doesn’t stop the cheer girls from gossipping, from dreaming, from  _ pursuing.  _

Galo watches him. He makes her feel like no one ever has. She follows him, keeps close tabs on him, starts working her way into his life. She’s nice to him, makes him laugh, and she can tell he’s got a certain fondness growing for her. After all, Galo’s so nice, so enthusiastic, so passionate about her interests. She’s a rising star in the cheerleading squad, only a little behind her idol and captain, Kray Foresight. 

But the way the art teacher makes her feel, she’s soft and warm inside. The first time she asks him, she’s uncharacteristically quiet, her cheeks flushed red, a box of chocolates in her hands on his birthday. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. Himura,” she says, all smiles and half lidded eyes. “I got these for you… And I was hoping we could be, well,  _ more _ .”

Mr. Himura’s eyes go wide, his cheeks darkening in a pink flush. “G-Galo!” He laughs nervously. “We’d get in trouble! I’m your teacher, and your coach, after all.” 

“Aw, no one has to know!” Galo frowns, a cute little pout on her face. But she laughs, good naturedly. She shouldn’t be asking him in school, anyway. “But I hope you enjoy these chocolates anyway, Mr. Himura!” 

“Thank you, Galo,” Mr. Himura says with a relieved smile, taking the box from her. 

The rejection stings, fuels Galo’s obsession. It makes her want him even more. Is he playing hard to get? He’s playing hard to get. She starts following him, starts documenting his life in her mind. Galo wants to be near Mr. Himura all the time. She wants to know where he lives, what kind of food he likes, what his car looks like, the way he looks like when he wakes up in the morning, the way he likes his breakfast, everything,  _ everything  _ about him.    
  
Can it be called love? What Galo has for him? It should be. Her love for him only grows. And she starts to think… they would make such  _ beautiful _ children together. She wants him to fuck her, put a baby in her belly, mix their genes and create a lovely bouncing little child. It’s all she can stand to think about. 

Her face is flushed at cheer practice as she looks at him, undressing him with her eyes, raking over his body with her gaze. The way she’d touch him, the way she’d yank his pants down, pull out his cock… it makes her imagination go absolutely haywire.

Mr. Himura is a little too easy to track, the man should really invest in more security. Even just looking behind to make sure he’s not being followed. Because Galo’s been following him everywhere, no problem. The dream she has, the desire she has, she follows him to make it come true, watches him until it’s second nature to know what he’s going to do next. 

It’s so easy she wonders if he knows she’s following him. Maybe he wants her too, maybe he’s  _ letting _ her follow him. The thought makes her  _ soaking _ . If he wants it too, if he really wants her that badly…  _ god _ . They’re meant to be together, aren’t they? He’s going to breed her, fill Galo up with his seed, put a baby inside her and they can raise a beautiful child together, together, no, nothing will come between them, not the school, not the fact that he’s her teacher,  _ nothing _ can stop Galo from taking what’s  _ hers.  _

A soft smile crosses over her face as she watches Mr. Himura pull out an umbrella, quickly place it above his head as he gets out of his car to start the morning. 

She steps out of her hiding spot right into his path, all big grins and loud enthusiasm. “Hi there, Mr. Himura!” 

“Oh, hello, Galo!” Mr. Himura smiles at her, and Galo grins back. “You’re here early today.” 

“Not at all!” Galo says “I’m always here at this time.” 

The art teacher takes a pause for a second. “Always?”

“Always.” 

He looks like he’s about to say something, but thinks better of it. They walk into the school in silence, Galo taking some of his art supplies to hold to keep his arms free. She’s always been pretty strong and it makes her happy to walk beside him. One step closer to making him hers. One step closer to getting his cock inside her. She swallows. She’s getting too excited. 

A couple weeks go by, Galo still following Mr. Himura’s every move, his invisible shadow, his wife in the making. She knows everything she wished to learn, and every little detail about his life just makes her more and more smitten. She can’t wait to make her move. Waiting until graduation is just so  _ long _ , and Mr. Himura is right there, and so  _ real _ , and she could have his cock in her as soon as  _ tomorrow _ if she plays her cards right. 

She’s pulled out of her reverie by the sound of shuffling in the locker room. Hmm, she thought Mr. Himura was alone. She always watched him change into his exercise clothes before practice. And although they did have practice today, none of the boy’s teams did, so there shouldn’t be anyone else in the locker room. 

Despite this fact, there is unmistakably another person in the room, and Galo cranes forward from her hiding place to see who could possibly be here, interrupting her  _ alone time _ with Mr. Himura. 

The figure shuffles into view and Galo’s eyes widen in shock. It’s the cheer captain, Kray Foresight. If anything, Galo would have expected another man to be in here, considering it is the men’s locker room. But the captain has her signature smile on her face, her eyes mostly closed. Galo watches in confusion as Kray approaches Mr. Himura and starts to  _ touch  _ him. 

No. No. No no  _ NO.  _ Mr. Himura belongs to  _ Galo _ . Just Galo.  _ Only _ Galo. Kray’s hands are on Mr. Himura’s chest, and he looks terrified as she starts unbuttoning the shirt he just put on. He’s still in boxers, he didn’t have the chance to pull up his pants yet and Galo is absolutely  _ furious _ . She can’t say she’s not curious, with the amount of times she’s imagined his cock inside her, filling her, breeding her, but not like  _ this _ . 

Kray has Mr. Himura pinned against a locker, her large frame preventing him from squirming out of her grip, her lips pressed forcefully against the art teacher’s. Galo can see Kray’s tongue push into his mouth, hear Mr. Himura’s soft little whimpers as Kray’s hand slides into his boxers and she nearly  _ screams _ . 

Galo has three choices. She can walk away, pretend none of this ever happened and continue to pursue Mr. Himura on her own time. She can interrupt Kray, become Mr. Himura’s knight in shining armor, saving him from her advances, but at the same time exposing the fact that she herself was in the locker room. Or… she could  _ watch _ .

Galo’s breath hitches in her throat as she watches them. Kray’s pulled Mr. Himura’s boxers down, but strain as she might, Galo can’t catch sight of his cock, the angle she’s at keeping things frustratingly, tantalizingly hidden. She’s almost glad for it. Galo  _ wants _ to be surprised, wants to look at his cock for the first time and know it’s going inside her, wants to be the one to pull it out of his pants and watch him leak for the first time. 

Mr. Himura looks absolutely flustered, his cheeks red and his breath coming in short gasps. “I’d never do anything inappropriate with a student!” 

“What about  _ right now _ ?” Kray says, her voice soft and threatening. Galo can see the way she squeezes Mr. Himura’s cock, tight enough to be painful. The rage she feels gets deeper, but the sense of self preservation is higher. 

She's not going to save Mr. Himura from this. She's going to make him hers, going to give him the time of his  _ life _ . He's never going to remember Kray Foresight after filling Galo Thymos' pussy.

The coach squeaks, his voice higher pitched than usual “I-I… If you let me go I won’t tell anyone this happened. We… we can just go back to how it was.” 

Kray laughs at him, slaps him across the face. “Oh, we’re  _ well _ past that. Do you think I can trust your word? Who are they going to believe? A brand new teacher and coach or me, the innocent little girl he  _ assaulted? _ ” 

Mr. Himura’s eyes are wide with fear, Kray lifting up her skirt. From where Galo is standing she can see that Kray's not wearing any underwear, the blonde fluff above her mound trimmed into a neat triangle. Her shirt is pulled up, exposing her large breasts and she grabs Mr. Himura’s hands, forcing him to squeeze them. They're soft and pliable, mouthwatering, even.

Galo's uncomfortably wet, her underwear clinging between the folds of her pussy as she watches them. She can’t see exactly what’s happening but she can see Kray's thighs as she throws her head back, gasping softly. Mr. Himura's breath hitches and Kray reaches underneath herself, grabbing what can only be the base of his cock. 

"Don't you fucking  _ dare _ cum." she snarls, squeezing until he starts to whimper in pain. "You don't  _ deserve  _ it. You're lucky I let you touch me at all. You should be  _ grateful.  _ Whore." 

Galo can hear him sniffling, see Mr. Himura’s shaking, trembling form as Kray stands up. Galo can tell he didn’t get to cum, can tell he doesn’t even  _ want _ to cum. Not from her touch. Not from her. After all, it’s Galo that he belongs to, Galo who he’s going to fill with his cock and cum, Galo who will bear a child for him. 

Kray lets her skirt fall and she walks out of sight, presumably leaving the locker room. It would be an interesting practice if she left her pussy bare, but Galo only has thoughts for Mr. Himura, quickly straightening his askew glasses, trembling as he tries to make himself look presentable again. He wipes his face, cleaning it of tears and snot. But god, even if Galo’s not the one who caused it, he looks absolutely lovely like this, absolutely gorgeous. All she can think about is the expression he'll have when it's  _ her _ on top of him instead. 

She doesn't blame Kray Foresight for wanting him. Who would? He's absolutely perfect. She watches him during practice, and he's got a tremor in his voice that he doesn't usually have, and he refuses to make eye contact with Kray. 

It’s not long after that particular practice that Galo gets her chance to strike. She follows Mr. Himura home like it’s second nature, slinking in right behind him when he opens the door to his apartment. It’s exhilarating, being in here, being in the space that belongs to him and  _ revealing _ herself. Too long has she been in the shadows, too long has she been watching and waiting and observing. 

Tonight she will take what’s hers. Mr. Himura is humming softly to himself. The art teacher hasn’t noticed her yet, and Galo puts her biggest smile on her face.

“Hi, Mr. Himura!” She exclaims cheerfully, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. He’s so cute, his eyes brown behind the lenses, with just a hint of red, going wide in horror and surprise, seeing her in front of him.

“ _ Galo _ ?” Mr. Himura sputters, his keys clattering on the floor. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Mr. Himura...” Galo laughs, pushing him by the shoulders, leading him to his bedroom. “Oh, I’ve been waiting  _ so _ long for this, you don’t even  _ know… _ ”

“W-what?” 

She shoves him down on the bed and his jaw drops. “No! Galo,  _ Galo,  _ you can’t do this! I’m your teacher, you know the kind of trouble I’d get into?”

“But we’re  _ meant  _ for each other, Mr. Himura!” 

“What? Galo, let me go!” She’s unbuttoning his shirt, pulling the fabric clear, exposing his chest, his nipples peaking in the cool air of the apartment. Galo’s hands travel down his stomach as he squirms, pulling his pants down. The bulge in his underwear isn’t quite big enough for him to be  _ hard _ , but that’ll be solved fast enough. 

Ropes criss cross over his body, tying his arms to the bed frame while he struggles and protests underneath her. Galo straddles his waist, resting her bare pussy right on his bulge. She’s wearing a short skirt and no underwear, prepared,  _ ready _ . Call her romantic, but she wants to look into his eyes when he fills her, watch his orgasm when he  _ breeds _ her. 

“Ohh, Mr. Himura,” Galo says, uncharacteristically quiet. “I can’t wait for you to fill me. But first...” 

She trails off, clambering up towards his head so she can press her pussy against his lips. His mouth is so  _ tantalizing _ , practically making her drool at the thought of his cute little tongue rubbing her clit, and she grinds down, Mr. Himura making soft little noises underneath her. 

“Come on, Mr. Himura!” Galo laughs, breathless. “You know what to do, right?”

He doesn’t protest, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking gently, Galo fisting her hands in his hair and moaning, thrusting her hips against his face. 

“Oh  _ god _ ,” Galo whimpers, Mr. Himura’s tongue sliding through her folds, her clit throbbing at the touch of his tongue. It doesn’t take long before her thighs are clenching and she’s whining, her orgasm overtaking her as she drips all over his face.

Galo doesn’t waste a second, sliding back down, practically drooling, her pussy soaking, folds dripping. He looks absolutely lovely, and Galo grinds hard against his crotch, rubbing her clit on him.

“G-Galo,” he whimpers, shaking, tears starting to well in his eyes. “Please… please let me go, Galo.” 

“Shhh,” Galo comforts him, leaning in to swallow his protests with a kiss, grinding against him until she can feel his erection pressing through the fabric. “I want you to fill me, Mr. Himura.  _ Breed _ me, put a child in my belly so I can raise it with you,  _ oh _ , that's all I’ve ever wanted from the moment I first saw you…” 

Mr. Himura is shell shocked underneath her, practically frozen in place. Galo pulls his cock free from his underwear and it’s just as lovely as she imagined, slender and slightly curved and  _ oh _ , she’s so glad she waited until now to see it, Mr. Himura looks absolutely beautiful underneath her. 

Galo's fingers slide between her legs, rubbing the slick pooling between her folds. She presses the head of his cock inside her, Galo throwing her head back and moaning, gasping as she bounces up and down on his cock. “Oh, Mr. Himura, you feel so  _ good _ , please fill me up,  _ please! _ ”

He’s helpless to respond as she takes what she wants from him, mercilessly bouncing on his cock until his thighs start to clench unwillingly, his teeth worrying into his bottom lip. 

“N-no..” he whispers, shaking, as Galo clenches her pussy tightly, sucking a mark into his throat. 

“Cum for me, Mr. Himura. Fill me up with your seed, give me a  _ baby _ .” Galo’s voice is breathy and painted with arousal, Mr. Himura’s cock moving inside her. It doesn’t take long for his cock to spurt, filling her up with his hot seed. The expression he makes when he cums, gorgeous and flushed and full of tears is a thousand times better than anything he’d given to Kray Foresight.

The feeling alone is enough to make her  _ wail _ . But she doesn’t move, even at risk of overwhelming him. His cock is keeping his cum from dripping out of her, and she’s going to do everything she can to keep it inside. 

She wants to have his baby, after all. Galo leans down to kiss him, swallowing his tears. They’re going to be so happy together! 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
